


Finkeldorf Im Stalingrad

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Stalingrad, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: *斯大林格勒战场au*对具体内容以及德军军制等根据剧情需要部分更改*花絮中Finkel有教青年团团员医护知识的镜头*大概会把相处日常之类的继续写下去（不管极圈有没有人看）*我没有政治倾向，仅仅为了磕cp，不要绑架我
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Finkeldorf Im Stalingrad

克伦森多夫第一次见到弗雷迪·芬克尔是在伤兵营，他看上去至多只有二十岁，正半垂着脑袋替一个膝盖被子弹打穿的士兵包扎。  
这个年轻的金发小伙子像是刚来的，但他白净的像是从没上过战场，看起来是元首最爱的那类纯正的雅利安血统——看来他们的确被苏联人卡住了，K没头没脑地想，连这样的男孩都被送来了子弹横飞的前线。

大部分士兵都认为莫斯科*是个意外，没人料到西伯利亚突如其来的严寒，而他们的元首及时将枪口转向了南方，在哈尔科夫*时他们的士气被极大地振奋了，万字旗很快在厄尔鲁斯峰顶的冰天雪地中高高升起。——但他们在高加索方向的推进停在了格罗兹尼，元首从东普鲁士迢迢而来会见了保卢斯上将，给克伦森多夫所在的第六集团军下达了从斯大林格勒的城北向市区突进的军令。战况从起初就显得有些胶着，克伦森多夫所在的小队在十天内经历了覆盖半数以上的“大换血”，他的战友们永远倒在了异国的废墟里，运输车不断地拉来补给的“血液”，K悲哀地发现那些被灰黑军装包裹的新面孔愈发稚嫩，而他带着满身的血汗伤痕，成为了他们的副队长。  
被炸得焦黑的墙面上血色交替，元首的命令下得太死，他们在城巷间躲藏追逐，一个人倒下立马又会有下一个顶替上来，哪怕只是为了争夺一块地砖。如闪电般侵袭世界的德意志军队在这里的推进像是被按了暂停，他们与苏联人拉锯僵持，子弹在厚实的砖瓦间弹射，交织成绵密的雨。  
送来了芬克尔的增援部队是在他们终于占领市中心那天抵达的，那时候死伤的人数已经称得上惨烈，K在巷战中被呼啸而过的子弹撕裂了右臂的肌肉，幸运的是，他的那颗击穿了窗边那个士兵的头颅。  
那天他在帐篷里遇见了这个大男孩，下士弗雷迪·芬克尔，他们新来的医疗兵。

克伦森多夫右臂的伤情让他暂时无法拿枪，于是他被留在了他们暂时驻扎的营地里，小队里新顶上的三个士兵看起来和芬克尔差不多大，霍兹曼队长在伤口还未完全凝固时便再一次带着他的小伙子们奔赴了战场，K的右手还被绷带紧紧缠着，便这样肩负起了带新兵的任务。  
他每天都得固定地去医疗帐篷换一次药，很快克伦森多夫便摸清了芬克尔的值班时间，他咬着烟看这个大男孩的额角散落一缕汗湿的金发，在烟雾缭绕里微微皱起眉心。  
“酒精和尼古丁不利于你的伤口恢复。”  
大概是这几天他说的第一句话——K从没有主动挑起过话题，甚至没有对对方的建议搭腔回应，他眯着眼打量这个男孩，视线最终落在对方在自己手臂上忙活的指尖。  
——谁知道他能不能活到那个时候。  
在克伦森多夫伤口的绷带被拆除之前，苏联人又抢回了马马耶夫高地。接连不断的伤员被哀嚎着拉回营地，成吨地消耗着吗啡，更多的倒在了枪弹下的血泊里，永远陷入沉寂。  
医疗兵们忙得脚不沾地，克伦森多夫一连两天都没再见到那个只跟他说过一句话的金发男孩，苏联人的反冲击来势汹汹，双方都像是为这座倾颓之城着了迷，他们的队长在火车站的争夺战中中了弹，K给自己军装下的手臂多缠了两圈绷带，再次拿起了枪。  
他在城里呆了两天，他们被苏军堵在了一个仓库里，无法再前进半分。苏联人的狙击手像神出鬼没的幽灵，一位下士不过往门外窥探了瞬间便被击碎了半个脑袋。空气中满是腥郁锈味，银色的酒壶被饮尽了最后一口辛辣，伤口崩裂让暗红在军装表层洇散，他听见重甲部队开伐而来的隆隆巨响，他们却在炮火轰鸣和高墙砖砾中难如以往所向披靡。  
他们最终还是撤出了那个仓库，当K再一次来到伤兵营时他又遇到了那个男孩，他们仍然沉默着，在绷带被揭开时芬的眉心锁得更紧了，鼓起几道小小的虬结。  
不知怎的，他在看见芬克尔时有些紧张地熄灭了他的烟。

那天晚上他靠在面被炸塌了一半的墙边吸烟时碰见了白天的医疗兵，芬克尔在他跟前停住了脚步，克伦森多夫咬着烟嘴，对他笑了笑。  
“止疼。”  
弗雷迪·芬克尔摆手回绝了对方递来的烟盒，但并没有要转身离开的意思，他看着月光沿轮廓在这个男人脸上打下的阴影，突然从口袋里摸出了一颗糖。

那天之后克伦森多夫几乎每天都能见到芬克尔，像是什么心照不宣的默契，来换药时总能恰好碰上这个男孩负责他。水果糖的甜味总在他舌尖被反复翻出来品咂，终于沉默被打破，K开始东拉西扯地扯些天南海北的话题，很快他知道了芬来自柏林周边的一个小镇，那里有漂亮的草地和漆成蓝色的砖墙，细雪在阳光下闪耀的时候能看见翻飞的蝴蝶。  
K把烟按灭在了军靴边，然后他抬头看向男孩轮廓漂亮的下巴尖，哑着嗓子呛出连串的笑，他说等战争结束了，要搬去住在芬克尔家隔壁，然后抓一整个玻璃罐的蝴蝶，趁所有人都在睡觉的时候翻墙送进他的房间。  
让他没想到的是，金发男孩对上他的双眼，严肃认真地点了点头。  
“等你来了，我给你烤曲奇饼干。”  
克伦森多夫愣了愣，他抬起没受伤的那只手用力捏了捏这个大男孩的肩，对他咧开了嘴。  
——如果战争可以结束，如果我们能活着回去。

**Author's Note:**

> *1941年12月的莫斯科保卫战中，德军在过度消耗的前提下，由于缺乏应付冬季的战争装备和稳定的供应线，并且在一天夜间天气骤然下降，机械化部队完全无法使用，使其在莫斯科城下遭受了严重打击，并在部分地区遭到反攻。  
> *1942年5月的哈尔科夫战役拉开了斯大林格勒会战的序幕，德军重新夺回部分战略主动权，暂处优势。


End file.
